Ogenki desu ka, Echizen-fuku shachō?
by KenRik
Summary: AU. Vice-President Ryoma Echizen is reunited with his former secretary almost a year after she resigned. RyoSaku. Inspired by What's Wrong with Secretary Kim.
1. Intro

A/N: I don't own PoT nor Secretary Kim.

* * *

 **Ogenki desu ka, Vice President Echizen-san?**

(How have you been, Vice President Echizen-san?)

 _Introduction_

* * *

His entourage comprised of a number of tall, bulky men in suits, a lesser number of clean-shaven, bespectacled businessmen, and an even few number of petite, sharp-dressed women; all of whom donned the most expensive clothes, bags, and accessories. Wherever he went, they followed a few steps behind him - the VP of the Mitsui Group, a member of 2017's 30 under 30, Asia's number one bachelor, the once renowned tennis prodigy, Ryoma Echizen. His most harrowing years have passed. Nights of burning the midnight oil, of sleeplessness, of brow-burning tire were all behind him. In his position, he was free to delegate; his time was spent more in board meetings, in directing the future of the conglomerate five years, ten years from now. His was a job he shared with elderly men and women who have earned their keep, who were in the top of their professions, holding their position after a lifetime of hardwork and perseverance. But to Ryoma, age was but a number. What takes most twenty, thirty years - he achieved in less than a decade. Grit was it? Inherent talent and skill that brought him to where he was? Maybe, but not solely, not fully. Every single person who has managed to support his work ethic, his tirelessness, his excellence - he remembered every single one of them. And, just until recently did he understand their dedication to him, only recently did he thank them. Narcissism, ego, maybe those were what drove his excellence, his unparalleled skill. He couldn't stomach it, failure - mediocrity. Everyone short of excellence, he refused to acknowledge, to congratulate. To him, why must he congratulate one who is merely doing their job? Wasn't it everyone's goal - to work for a brighter future for their company? Reward for hard work, for dedication was one's paycheck, was getting a promotion, was title. That was enough, he had thought. That was all everyone needed, he had thought.

"We've arrived, Vice President." The woman seated in the front passenger seat, petite, beautiful, stylishly-dressed, told him, her phone in her hand.

Ryoma only looked out his window. And before long, the car turned up the welcoming ramp to the country club and slowed down to a halt by the entry way. The young VP then stepped out of the vehicle, his door opened for him. Cheshire eyes looked around as he straightened his dress suit. A number of cheerful people donning their best clothes joining him towards the entrance to the reception, of luxury cars lined up, of intricately-wrapped expensive gifts addressed to the day's couple. Behind him, his dutiful secretary followed, herself in a gown. While she personally didn't know this friend of her boss who was getting married, it was a part of her job description to assist him in every manner possible, as instructed by her most beloved and capable senior, a true (and maybe only) favorite of her boss, the person who had handled the same position for nearly seven years prior, and the person rumored to have enamored their VP's cold heart (a rumor she was certain had no truth to it). In the lobby, before Ryoma could even turn to her, Yumi stepped forward, holding up a wrapped box.

"Arigato1." Ryoma nodded, somber. And with a few steps, was greeted by the happy, enthusiastic couple.

"VP Echizen-san!" The groom exclaimed in awe, in disbelief and excitement. It's been nearly a year since he was promoted from the VP's office to their regional office in Singapore after having worked under Ryoma's mentorship for over five years. (He was a good six years older than Ryoma himself.) "What a reunion this is!" He eagerly shook the man's hand, his enthusiasm making his boss' lips crack into a smirk, reminded of the unruly team he had to handle back then as a rookie fresh off university. "You don't know how honored we are that you went out of your way to make it on our special day, neh Kiko-chan?" Both him and his wife bowed in reverence.

"Un!" Kiko nodded with the same passion, making Ryoma lean back and appreciate the wonders of fate, how his kouhai found someone with the same tireless beaming character as himself. "Thank you, VP Echizen-san! We hope you enjoy yourself with our simple reception."

At this, Enemu laughed. "No matter how much we spend ne, it would always be far below the VP's comfort zone."

"Iie." Ryoma smiled and bowed good-naturedly, respectfully, gratefully. "I'm certain I'll enjoy myself. Seeing you two happy is joy enough."

"Uwah," Enemu exclaimed, almost tearful. "Our gratitude is beyond words." He suddenly hugged the man, earning an ompf from the surprised Ryoma, and a squeal of shock from his bride. Thankfully, in the next second, he released his former boss from the choking embrace and held his shoulders. "Enjoy yourself, ne?" He grinned widely, warmly; making Ryoma follow in suit.

"Arigato." He nodded, bowed. "Congratulations to you both."

Then, as he was about to turn away, to leave the couple to greet the following guests, his eyes widen, nearly missing sight of the woman who casually slipped behind from the other room to whisper something to the bride. A heavy weight hit his chest. His heart skipped a beat - from surprise, from some past, lingering heartache. And with an apology and a quick excuse, the bride disappeared, leaving her husband and the laughing messenger behind. "What was that about?" Enemu asked the bridesmaid. Her auburn hair in a French braid, her bangs lightly touching the side of her cheek. Her face was radiant, her lips peach, the slight curve in her lips enticing.

"The salmon was out." She grinned. Then, turning back to look at her dear friend's endless line of guests, finds herself looking back into familiar Cheshire eyes. Her eyes widen, herself caught off guard.

"Ah, la!" Enemu exclaimed, just now remembering as he raised his hand to respectfully gesture to their guest of honor. "It must have been a while, ne?" He grinned. "It's VP Echizen-san!"

It felt like a lifetime passed, it felt like a million years of still discomfort, of oddity for Enemu, before Ryoma managed to greet, "Ryuzaki Sakuno-san." A small smile forms on his lips, though his eyes were somber, "Hisashiburi ne2."

"Ah," Sakuno couldn't believe her eyes. A year of not seeing him, of not being at his beck and call, had altered him. She was glad though, that he looked well, that he looked every bit of the Ryoma Echizen she had left. "Ogenki desu ka3?" She leans back and starts to smile.

Ryoma couldn't shake the smile off his lips even as he scoffed at her lame greeting. All those days he spent fantasizing over her, of his life had she said yes; were like a distant memory. Because here she was, standing before him like a dream, in the same poise and warmth he's known of her.

She starts to smile, this woman he's known since young adulthood, since the start of his career; from when he entered the company in US till his recent promotion as VP. It was there, the uneasiness lingered in her lips, but her smile grew as she looked up at him, waiting - like him, waiting. What was she up to these days? He didn't know. Was she finally pursuing it - the life she's always wanted for herself - far from her family's debts, far from his stringent work hours - his smile wavers - far from him.

Then, sober; even though he felt differently, even though he was far from it; he felt obliged to bow, to tell her - "Genki desu4."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

1\. Arigato - Thank you.

2\. Hisashiburi - It's been a long time.

3\. Ogenki desu ka - How are you/How have you been?

4\. Genki desu - Typical polite reply to the question above, "I'm fine, doing well, etc."

.

Character Description, will be updated as revealed:

Age: Both are 28.

About the story, if you've been following my works, it'll be realistic, no boom-boom drama/fantasy/wow-wow romantic gestures. It'll be a lot of heartbreak, slow burn, self-discovery, character development. Romance and love? Definitely! A lot of flashbacks too. These were my favorite parts in Secretary Kim (I watched the Korean drama). Seeing their development, their growth was incredible. I would've been completely happy without the traumatic, angsty revelation and the childhood connection thing. So, that will definitely not happen here.

Still, hope you like it, read, follow, and review!

Thanks for dropping by, KenRik. The great procrastinator. D:


	2. One

Disclaimer applies.

* * *

How have you been, VP Echizen?

One

* * *

His eyes were cast down, unable to look her in the eye, he repeats to her, to himself, "Genki desu1."

The office floor had long been emptied. Lights have been turned off by the motion sensor, leaving the AVP's room lit in its solidarity. Inside were two figures, one of the AVP seated on his couch and; the other, of his assistant whose doe eyes were brimming with empathy. Although his eyes were averted from hers, she could very well feel the disappointment radiating off the young man from where she stood by his door.

Working for AVP Echizen-san for four months felt like a lifetime. Her hours were dictated by his work ethic. She was to be in the office before him. She was to leave only when he did. Her hours had been a cause of emnity between them. But that was an issue for another day.

Tonight, she would not hold that against him. Tonight, she felt nothing but pity for him. She had been assigned to work for him when he was promoted to AVP. He held his previous position for a little over a month before the higher ups restructured the department to keep him, giving him a position worthy of his accomplishments in university, of his remarkable lineage, and of his promising future. To say they expected nothing less than the world of him was an understatement. Because, as she was recently made aware, it was his grandfather who made the conglomerate the empire it was today. It was his uncle who ran the company as it's President. And it was his cousin who led the East Asia Regional Offices. His was a simpler position, more to test his capabilities.

When the board came to the US office for the quarterly report, expecting an increasing trajectory amid the recession, the disappointment in their faces were palpable. Four months into the job, and already, they were expecting the impossible from Ryoma. These four months that passed, they asked him, how is it that all he's managed to do is maintain the numbers when he was clearly directed to bring the numbers up by the third quarter. While none of the offices were able to reach their quota, they thought Ryoma would be different.

It was a quick meeting. And nothing much had been said. The reserved temperament of the Japanese kept it so. But Ryoma and Sakuno knew there was much more that went unsaid.

It had been their first big project. She had seen how Ryoma worked so tirelessly every night, how considerate he was of his staff, and how increasingly difficult it's become to both satisfy management and his team. Ultimately, he'll end up choosing the former.

"If you need anything," Her grip on the coat she held in her arms tightened. Her throat locking, she continued, "Before I take my leave."

Ryoma shook his head, still refusing to face her. He hears her steps and thinks Sakuno finally left; like everyone else, she left. As he was about to let out a sigh, dreading another night of self-turmoil, of loneliness, of drowning himself in work, he turns to his door, to watch her leave. It is then he is taken aback by the figure right in front of him, suddenly dropping to kneel before him with her eyes glazed in remorse.

Right before him, only a feet away, Sakuno sees the clouded expression on her boss' eyes and smiles as she cups his cheek. For a second, she sees the eyes of a young boy who was lost, who didn't know what to do. And, before he could pull away, before he could stop her, she pulls him gently by the back of his neck and into her embrace.

His body visibly stiffened in her hold. And after a breathless second, Sakuno feels the weight of Ryoma's head on her shoulder as he melted into her embrace.

It felt as if an eternity had passed, with Sakuno awkwardly kneeling on the wooden floors of Ryoma's office; but it only took a few actual seconds before Ryoma regained his composure and pulled away. His eyes were glazed as he stared back into Sakuno's doe eyes. And without knowing what came over him, he starts to raise his hand and stops by the auburn hair on her cheek. Her face was flushed, her lips tinted, when she starts to smile and tell him. "I'm right here, ne?"

Ryoma pulls away, and his hand drops next to him as he starts to smile. "Un."

Sakuno's knees shake as she tries to stand. Suddenly, she finds Ryoma's hand for balance. And when she meets his face, and sees him sharing her laugh, she lets herself think that - for once in the four months she's been of service to him, she finaly did something right.

The next day, she wasn't surprised to find Ryoma early in his office. And while she was handing everyone their morning coffee, she meets his gaze as he talked to a senior. Then, he nods at her. And she smiles back in greeting. He looked well-rested. She hoped he was. He had a long day ahead of him, they all had.

It didn't seem like anything changed in their relationship, but it had. There grew between them, a silent understanding, a mutual respect.

It was easy to Sakuno, to tell Ryoma's bluff; to tell how he actually felt when he claimed the contrary.

And when he says it again, after nearly a year of distance, of separation, Sakuno knew well that, regardless of how they felt, it would serve them better - that she no longer pry; that she leave things as they are.

"Echizen-fuku shacho, did you need anything?" She said before thinking, realizing this was how she'd always greet him before as his dutiful secretary.

Ryoma only shakes his head, the corner of his lips rising. "I'm fine."

"You always said that." Sakuno starts to smile. "But you never did mean it."

The handsome man clad in formal wear, looks down to try to hide the smile forming on his lips. And finally, when he looks back up and meets her gaze, he nods.

"You always read Echizen-fuku shacho best." Enemu adds with wistful smile himself, keeping himself in line as he knew some bits and pieces of the two's past relationship.

Sakuno hides her laugh with a hand and, before she could turn away to excuse herself, Ryoma takes her up on her offer. "Then, do you mind showing me around?"

Doe eyes widen at the request, taken by surprise. But, no sooner than a second passes before a grin reaches her face.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
